The Aromatic Rose Blue For Life Me
by Chinatsu Arakawa
Summary: Sakura, tinggal di Kyoto dan selamat dari kecelakan tenggelam dan yang menyelamatkan adalah seorang anak laki-laki berbau mawar biru yang berpesan padanya agar terus hidup dan juga memberikan sakura cincin perak bermotif bunga mawar biru, sehingga saat besar nanti mereka dapat bertemu, dan sejak dari kejadian itu sakura selalu mendapat kiriman surat yang beraroma bunga mawar biru..


THE AROMATIC ROSE BLUE FOR LIFE ME

Pairing : SasuSaku, slight SakuSaso,

Warming : OOC, AU, Gaje, (Maybe), rada Error,

Rated : T

Genre : Romance and Tragedy

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

SUMMARY : Sakura, tinggal di Kyoto dan selamat dari kecelakan tenggelam dan yang menyelamatkan adalah seorang anak laki-laki berbau mawar biru yang berpesan padanya agar terus hidup dan juga memberikan sakura cincin perak bermotif bunga mawar biru, sehingga saat besar nanti mereka dapat bertemu, dan sejak dari kejadian itu sakura selalu mendapat kiriman surat yang beraroma bunga mawar biru sejak umur 7 tahun sampai sekarang dan juga sakura sudah mulai genap berumur 17 tahun tanpa mengetahui siapa nama pengirim surat tersebut. Dan mulai mendapatkan sedikit info atas apa yang terjadi padanya selama ini. Sampai akhirnya sakura ikut pindah ke Tokyo dengan bibinya, dan mendaftarkannya ke suatu sekolah hanya orang-orang elit yang bisa bersekolah disana, sehingga tanpa sengaja sakura menemukan taman mawar yang berada dibelakang sekolah yang merubah hidupnya, dan mempertemukannya dengan laki-laki tersebut,...

Author Note's : di chap ini menceritakan perjalanan sakura pindah dari kyoto ke tokyo, jadi sasuke dan sasori belum muncul mungkin akan ditampilkan pada chap selanjutnya

**LET'S READING, IF YOU NOT LIKE DON'T READING **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND VIEW MINNA...**

"sakura, kenapa kau menganti pakaian seragamu. Menjadi warna pink dan juga kau berjas serta kau juga tidak memakai rok kau tau kan peraturan sekolah ini bagi siswa perempuan diwajibkan memakai rok pendek ?!" omel anko sensei

"tapi, sensei. Saya membeli baju ditoko seberang jalan yang diwajibkan oleh sekolah untuk membeli seragam dan peralatan sekolah, jika saya melompat dan memakai rok anak laki-laki pasti akan mengintip dalaman saya sensei dan itu membuatnya berakhir di rumah sakit" jawabku ketus dan langsung saja aku lari menghindari ceramahan yang bakal panjang tersebut

"hoi, sakura jangan lari. Jika tidak aku akan memberikan panggilan pada bibimu dan habis pelajaran kau langsung ke ruanganku. Kau mengerti" teriak anko sensei tegas

Langsung saja aku diam membatu,"sensei, jangan memberitahu bibiku, kumohon. Dia sudah terlalu repot mengurusku dan perusahannya" ucapku sambil memelas

"aku tidak peduli" jawab anko sensei pergi dengan santainya

"Arggh..., dasar sensei mengerikan", aku tidak peduli jika dia memanggilku asal jangan bibiku, aku terlalu menyayanginya dan tak mau membuat dia repot

Hai, Perkenalkan. Namaku Senju Sakura, aku tinggal berdua dengan bibiku, Tsunade Senju yang mengurusi perusahannya Senju Corp. Perusahannya terbesar kedua yang ada di jepang setelah Uchiha Corp dan yang ketiga adalah Namikaze Corp. Orangtuaku sudah lama meninggal, mau tau kenapa anko sensei memarahiku karena, aku memakai jas pink, memakai celana pendek hitam ketat diatas lutut, dan aku paling tidak suka jika memakai rok pendek karena anak laki-lakinya dengan leluasa melihat dalamanku, dan itu membuatku emosi sehingga menghajar mereka sampai berakhir di rumah sakit, dan bibi tidak tahu perbuatanku karena aku tidak mau membuat bibi khawatir,

Setelah, perdebatan panjang dengan anko sensei. Aku langsung menuju kelasku, kelas XII-2. Dan jelasnya aku dilihat oleh banyak siswa yang terkagum-kagum oleh seragam baruku ini

"ohayou minna..," sapaku

"ohayou, sakura.." jawab mereka

"wah, baju baru nih, apa gak kena marah tuh" ejek kiba, sambil mengelus-ngelus anjing yang ada dikepalanya

"Urusai kiba, dan jauhkan anjingmu itu dariku jika, tidak akan kubunuh kau dan juga anjingmu itu" kataku galak

"ba..ik..lah, sakura aku akan diam, tapi jangan kau bunuh aku dan akamaru kasihan dia"

"baguslah, kalau begitu" ucapku

"ohayou, sakura-chan. Wah baju baru nih, tapi keren juga kok" sapa naruto, Naruto Namikaze merupakan sahabat dekatku dan juga sepupuku dari khusina-baasan, dia memiliki rambut jabrik kuning yang menurun dari minato ji-san

"ohayou. Hm, Arigatou naruto" jawabku

KKKKRRRRRIIIIINNGGGGG

Bel, sekolah sudah berbunyi segera saja kami memulai pelajaran pertama yaitu, sejarah gurunya yaitu iruka sensei, "ohayou, murid-murid" sapa iruka sensei

"ohayou, sensei" jawab kami serempak

"buka halaman 212" kata iruka sensei

"Hai'k, sensei"

SKIP TIME

KRRRRIIINNGGG

"baiklah anak-anak, jika belum selesai dibuat Pr saja dan dikumpulkan besok. Sampai bertemu besok" kata iruka sensei

"Hai'k sensei" jawab kami serempak

Setelah, pelajaran selesai naruto langsung mengajakku ke kantin "ayo kita ke kantin, sakura-chan" kata naruto,

"baiklah" jawabku

In The Kantin

Setiba kami dikantin, kami langsung mencari tempat duduk. Dan naruto yang memesankan makanannya "kau ingin pesan apa, sakura-chan" tanya naruto

"hm, aku ingin jus stroberi saja naruto" jawabku

"hm, baiklah satu jus stroberi dan satu jus jeruk. Tunggu sebentar ya sakura-chan" ucap naruto

"baiklah" kataku

5 menit kemudian

Terlihat rambut kuning jabrik mendekat membawa 2 gelas jus stroberi dan jeruk "hm, gomen sakura-chan aku lama. Soalnya tadi antri" sesal naruto

"ah, tidak apa naruto. Nah sekarang duduklah" jawabku, sambil memberikan tempat duduk disampingku

"hai'k. Arigatou sakura-chan" ucap naruto

"Dou itashimashite, naruto" jawabku

Setelah naruto duduk, karena kami diam terciptalah hening dan karena bosan akhirnya naruto bertanya sesuatu, "hm, sakura-chan, apakah si anak laki-laki itu masih mengirimkan mu, surat berbau mawar biru"

"iya naruto, masih kusimpan dirumah totalnya ada 10 surat" jawabku

"apa, dia setiap tahun mengirimkanmu surat seperti itu?" tanya naruto

"ya, begitulah." Jawabku, sambil mengaduk-ngaduk jus stroberiku yang sisa setengah gelas

" apa, aku bisa melihat surat-surat tersebut. Sakura-chan" tanya naruto

"hm, baiklah akan ku bawakan besok, tapi ingat jangan sampai rusak, jika rusak kau akan tau akibatnya. Karena itu barangku yang paling berharga" kataku sambil memasang wajah horor

"ba...ikkk...lah, sakura-chan. Aku berjanji" kata naruto

Naruto Pov

Mengerikan sekali wajah sakura-chan jika, sampai sakura-chan marah bisa menginap aku satu minggu di rumah sakit,dan satu sekolah sudah tau bagaimana kekuatannya sakura-chan, gawat. Jangan sampai membuatnya marah

End Naruto Pov

" baguslah, jika kau mengerti" jawabku

"hm, gomen mengganggu. Senju-san anda dipanggil anko sensei ke ruangannya" kata Q-ri Yujiro, yang baru aku tau namanya dari name tagnya

"ggzzz, ada apa lagi si wanita ular itu memanggilku."ucapku kesal, sambil menggebrak meja, dan alhasil terbuatlah hasil karyaku mejanya pun terbelah menjadi dua. Otomatis orang-orang sekeliling melihat kami semua dengan wajah ketakutan dan ngeri

"ak..u, ti..da..k, tau senju-san" jawab Q-ri takut

"saa...ku..ra..,-chan, tenangkan dirimu" kata naruto, sambil menenangkanku

"ah, gomen aku mengejutkan kalian, aku terbawa emosi. Hm, arigatou sudah memberitahuku Yujiro-san" ucapku

"Dou itashimashite, senju-san. Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu permisi" pamit Q-ri

"silahkan," jawabku

"sakura-chan, jika kau begitu terus kau bisa mematahkan banyak meja, _by the way_ kenapa anko sensei memanggilmu ya sakura-chan" tegur naruto

"diam lah, naruto apa kau ingin bernasib sama dengan meja itu. Entahlah aku pun juga tidak tahu" jawabku bingung

SKIP TIME

"konichiwa, anko sensei. Ada apa kau memanggilku?" tanyaku

"oh, silahkan masuk dan duduk dulu sakura." Jawab anko sensei

"lho, kok ada bibi disini memangnya ada apa ini?" tanyaku

"ini soal pakaianmu Senju Sakura,!" tegas bibi tsunade

"kan aku sudah bilang aku tidak mau memakai pakaian seperti itu bi, bibi kan sudah tau. jika aku melompat dan memakai rok anak laki-laki pasti akan mengintip dalamanku bi, dan itu membuatnya akan berakhir di rumah sakit" jawabku ketus

"iya, bibi tau. Tapi.."

"ah, kenapa kalian semua tidak ada yang mengerti keadaanku. Lebih baik aku pergi dari sini" teriakku frustasi, sambil memegang gagang pintu bersiap untuk keluar

BBRRAAKK,

"maafkan, keponakanku ya bu, dia memang begitu jika ada masalah" kata bibi tsunade

"ah, tidak apa-apa. Namanya juga remaja. Jadi emosinya masih belum terkontrol dengan baik" jawab anko sensei

"baiklah, aku harus segera pulang masih banyak yang harus ku kerjakan" kata bibi tsunade

"arigatou, sudah menyempatkan waktu datang kesini nyonya" jawab anko sensei

Setelah aku menjauh dari ruang yang menurutku seperti neraka itu, aku langsung menuju kelas untuk mengambil tasku dan bersiap untuk pulang, "hoi, sakura-chan kau mau kemana?" tanya naruto

"pulang," jawabku singkat sambil meredam emosiku yang meledak-ledak

"tapikan jam pelajaran belum selesai, kau mau kena marah lagi oleh anko sensei" ucap naruto

"diamlah, naruto ini bukan urusanmu" jawabku ketus

"baiklah, kalau begitu. hati-hati dijalan sakura-chan" kata naruto

SKIP TIME

Sakura Pov

Hari ini melelahkan sekali, dasar anko sensei. Kenapa juga dia memanggil bibi lagi, kepalaku ingin pecah rasanya aku ingin tidur saja dulu

End Sakura Pov

"Ra... Sakura, bangun sudah malam. Waktunya makan malam" teriak bibi tsunade

"hoam...baiklah, bi. Aku akan turun 5 menit lagi bi" jawabku lesu, setelah aku bangun segera saja aku mandi dan langsung turun kemeja makan

"bagaimana tidurmu, sakura apa nyenyak" tanya bibi

"lumayan lah, bi. Menghilangkan bebanku" jawabku

"ehm, begini sakura bibi ingin berbicara sesuatu kepadamu" nada bibi, sudah mulai berubah menjadi serius. Jika sudah begini aku harus mendengarkan dan jangan sampai melewatkan satu kata pun, bisa-bisa tulangku lepas dari badanku. Bibi juga mempunyai kekuatan yang sama sepertiku. Jadi aku harus berhati-hati

"ada, apa memangnya bi. Apa soal pakaianku tadi siang?" tanyaku

"kalau soal itu, bibi tidak akan mempermasalahkannya. 2 hari lagi kita akan pindah ke tokyo" jawab bibi

"ohok...ohok,"

"minum dulu sakura" tawar bibi

"hah.., NANI?.., tokyo memangnya ada apa bibi. Apa aku berbuat kesalahan yang lain?" tanyaku penasaran

"tidak, sakura. Kita akan pindah karena akan mengelolah perusahan pusat yang ada di tokyo jadi bibi harus kesana" kata bibi memberi penjelasan

"baiklah, aku mengerti bi" jawabku lesu

"arigatou sakura. Bibi senang sekali kau memberi pengertian kepada bibi" ucap bibi riang

"aku sudah selesai, aku lelah ingin tidur oyasumi, bi" ucapku

"cepat sekali kau ingin tidur, baiklah oyasuminasai sakura. Semoga mimpi indah" jawab bibi

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~ THE AROMATIC ROSE BLUE FOR LIFE ME~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

KRRRIIINNNG

"argh,.. sudah pagi rupanya. Baiklah waktunya mandi dan sekolah"

5 Menit Kemudian

Setelah mandi, aku memakai seragam pinkku yang kemarin, menyisir rambut menambahkan sedikit parfum cheryku dan tidak lupa membawa surat yang diminta naruto kemarin. Setelah semua selesai aku pun turun kebawah untuk sarapan pagi

"ohayou, sakura sudah mau berangkat" tanya bibi

"ohayou bi, iya" jawabku

"oh begitu., duduklah dan sarapan dulu baru berangkat sekolah sakura"

"hai'k, bi. _Itadekimasu_" jawabku

SKIP TIME

"aku sudah, selesai bi, aku berangkat_ Ittekimasu" _teriakku

"_Itteirasshai_, sakura. Apa kau tidak membawa mobil sakura" tanya bibi

"tidak perlu bi, aku ingin menikmati udara segar kyoto untuk terakhir kalinya"

Sakura Pov

Ah, udaranya sejuk sekali. Sayang sekali aku harus meninggalkan semua ini, oh ya aku harus cepat nanti aku bisa terlambat

End Sakura Pov

"hah, untung saja aku tidak terlambat. Ohayou minna" sapaku

"ohayou, sakura"

"ohayou, sakura-chan. Apa kau membawa surat tersebut" kata naruto

"ohayou, naruto. Tentu saja aku membawanya setelah istirahat saja kita membacanya di perpusatakaan dan ada sesuatu juga yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu, apa kau bisa?" tanyaku

"hm, tentu saja bisa sakura-chan" jawab naruto

KRRRIIINNNG

"ohayou, minna" sapa Kurenai Sensei

"ohayou, sensei" jawab kami serempak

"baiklah, buka halaman 249"

"hai'k, sensei"

Pagi ini, kami belajar bahasa jepang dengan sensei Kurenai Yuhi yang menurutku membosankan bukan karena senseinya tapi mata pelajarannya itu lho yang bikin ngantuk, kulirik naruto rupanya dia sudah tertidur dasar tukang tidur, dan masih banyak yang lain juga yang tertidur, _oh..Kami-sama_ kelas ini membosankan sekali, cepatlah selesai. Kumohon...

KRRRIIINNNG

Oh., arigatou kami-sama kau menjawab doa hambamu yang teraniyaya ini,.. hahahah

#PLAAKK terlalu berlebihan

Back To Story...

"baiklah, anak-anak jika belum selesai dibuat pr saja. Dan jangan lupa minggu depan ada ulangan, apa kalian mengerti" kata kurenai sensei

"hai'k, sensei"

"baiklah kelas ini selesai, sampai bertemu besok" kata kurenai sensei

"ayo sakura-chan, kita perpustakaan !" ajak naruto

"baiklah, tunggu sebentar naruto aku beres-beres dulu"

In The Library

"nah, sakura-chan apa yang ingin kau bicarakan" tanya naruto

"besok, aku akan pindah ke tokyo" jawabku

"NANI... kau akan pindah ke tokyo besok,.. tiba-tiba sekali sakura-chan" teriak naruto

"pelankan suaramu naruto, ini perpustakaan bukan pasar apa kau tidak lihat orang-orang melihat kita bodoh,?!" omelku

"hehe,.. gomen sakura-chan aku terlalu terkejut dan kaget atas kepindahanmu. Oh ya mana surat itu sakura-chan"

"ini, kubawakan"

"wah, khas bau mawar biru ya sakura-chan" seru naruto

"ya begitulah," jawabku

"isinya cuma menanyakan kabar mu saja sakura-chan, tunggu dulu coba kau lihat perangkonya menggunakan gambar seperti cincin perak biru dengan motif seperti mawar biru"

"benarkah, aku tidak terlalu memperhatikanya coba kulihat"

"ini, coba kau perhatikan"

"iya, mirip sekali... tapi kenapa gambar cincinya mirip dengan cincin yang kupakai ini ya" tanyaku bingung

"entahlah, aku pun juga tidak tahu sakura-chan"

Setelah percakapan tadi, naruto masih sibuk dengan surat-suratku dan karena aku pun bosan akhirnya aku menggambil salah satu buku ensklopedia mengenai tumbuhan untukku baca

"Akhirnya aku menemukannya Sakura-chan" teriak naruto heboh

"pelankan suara mu bodoh," omelku pada naruto karena kelewat kesal akhirnya kepalanyaku pukul juga agar dia diam sebentar dan tidak menarik perhatian orang-orang lagi

"_ittai_, sakura-chan... kenapa kau memukulku" tanya naruto

"karena mulut besarmu yang tidak bisa diam itu, kau menemukan apa naruto" jawabku

"begini, coba kau balik belakang surat-suratmu itu maka akan terlihat gambar puzzel dan coba kau satukan maka akan seperti sebuah taman mawar di belakang gedung mewah, tapi aku tidak tau apa tulisan yang ada disebuah papan didepan gedung tersebut sakura" tanya naruto

"kau, benar naruto tumben kau pintar" tanyaku heran

"hehehe, aku kan memang pintar sakura-chan cuman kau saja yang baru menyadarinya" jawabnya sombong

"hah.., terserah kau saja lah, sepertinya aku bisa membaca sedikit arti tulisan tersebut TAMAN BELAKANG SEKOLAH KONOHA INTERNASIONAL HIGH SCHOOL ACADEMY" kataku

"Nani, Konoha Internasional High School Academy itukan sekolahan elit yang ada di Tokyo dan seluruh Jepang sakura-chan" katanya syok setelah mendengarkanku

"benarkah, aku baru tahu naruto. Yosh aku akan masuk sana saja" jawabku riang

"jangan main-main sakura-chan kau bisa bangkrut jika langsung bersekolah kesana" terang naruto

"aku tidak pernah main-main dengan kata-kataku naruto, tenanglah kan ada bibi tsunade atau aku bisa mengambil Beasiswa juga" jawabku

"oh, ya. Terserah kau sajalah"

KRRRIIINNNG

"sudah bel ayo, kita masuk sakura-chan" ajak naruto

"aku tau naruto"

In The Class

Hah..., pelajaran bahasa inggris lagi, sensei yang mengajarnya yaitu Morino Ibiki dia sensei tergalak yang ada disekolah ini

"konichiwa anak-anak, buka halaman 212 sekarang dan kerjakan langsung. Kalian mengerti"

"hai'k sensei"

_oh..Kami-sama_ kelas ini seperti neraka, cepatlah selesai. Pintaku

TOK-TOK

"Maaf menganggu sebentar, anda dipanggil keruang kepala sekolah sekarang" kata sensei kurenai

"baiklah, terima kasih infonya kurenai sensei. Silahkan kerjakan latihan tersebut sampai habis bel kalian mengerti"

"hai'k sensei"

Akhirnya penderitaanku bukan lebih tepatnya penderitaan kami berakhir juga terimakasih kami-sama kau mengabulkan doa kami

KRRRIIINNNG

Yeah,.. bel yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang juga, waktunya pulang. Menyebalkan jika sudah mau pulang karena aku terjebak lautan manusia yang berjejal untuk keluar dari tempat membosankan ini, lebih baik aku menunggu dulu sebentar

"sakura-chan, kau belum pulang" tanya hinata, hinata merupakan teman satu kelasku

"belum, tempat ini menyebalkan jika sudah pulang penuh dengan lautan manusia. Lebih baik menunggu sebentar lalu kau sendiri kenapa belum pulang hinata"

"aku menunggu neji-niisan menjemputku sakura-chan" jawab hinata

"kenapa si _dobe_ itu tidak mengantarmu hinata?" tanyaku penasaran, habis kutanya tentang itu tiba-tiba muka hinata berubah menjadi merah seperti tomat

"oh, i..tu, ka..tanya di..a sibuk klub ba..sket sa..kura-chan" jawab hinata gugup

"oh, begitu.. baiklah aku duluan ya hinata _ja ne_"

"_ja ne_ sakura-chan"

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~ THE AROMATIC ROSE BLUE FOR LIFE ME ~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

"tadaima" teriakku

"okaeri, sakura. Ganti baju dulu, makan habis itu kau kerumah khusina baa-san mengantar ramen asin ini kau mengerti" kata bibi tsunade

"baiklah, bi"

SKIP TIME

"Ini apa,bi" tanyaku

"ramen, kesukaan khusina baa-san" jawab bibi

"tumben bibi rajin, biasa juga aku yang buat" tanyaku heran, tidak biasanya bibi membuat seperti ini

"ini kenang-kenangan dari bibi untuk khusina baa-san mu"

"baiklah, aku berangkat bi. _Ittekimasu" _teriakku

""_Itteirasshai_, sakura" jawab bibi

Aku pergi menggunakan sepeda gunungku yang berwarna hitam. Hah bibi aneh, tumben-tumbennya dia membuat seperti ini biasa juga minta buatkan aku tapi biarlah biar bibi rajin-rajin sedikit. Setelah berjalan cukup lama akhirnya aku sampai dikediaman keluarga Namikaze, segera saja aku taruh sepedaku di garasi khusina baa-san

TING-TONG

Keluarlah seorang wanita berambut merah panjang dan bermata violet satu-satunya wanita yang ada dirumah itu siapa lagi jika bukan bibi khusina "siapa, oh sakura masuk. Tumben kau kesini ada apa?" tanya khusina baa-san

"begini aku disuruh mengantarkan ini kepada khusina baa-san" jelasku

"apa ini, ramen asin?!"

"iya bibi tsunade sendiri yang membuatkannya khusus untuk baa-san" ucapku

"wah benarkah, arigatou gonzaimasu. Tunggu sebentar ya bibi buatkan o-cha dulu untukmu. Kau tunggu sebentar ya sakura"

"tidak perlu repot-repot baa-san, aku hanya sebentar saja" tolakku halus, aku tidak mau merepotkan beliau dan juga pasti bibi tsunade akan mencariku jika aku terlalu lama

"tenanglah. Tidak apa-apa sakura" kata khusina baa-san

"tadaima"

"okaeri, naruto. Ada sakura temani dia dulu, kaa-san mau membuatkannya o-cha" kata khusina baa-san

"baiklah kaa-san. Wah, tumben kau kesini ada apa sakura-chan?"tanya naruto

"aku disuruh mengantarkan sushi kepada khusina baa-san, naruto kau baru pulang dari mana?" tanyaku penasaran

"aku habis pulang dari latihan baket sakura-chan. Soalnya sudah mau dekat pertandingan" jawabnya

"oh, begitu"

"nah, sakura minum dulu o-chanya. Naruto cepat ganti bajumu" kata khusina baa-san

"hai'k kaa-san, aku naik dulu ya sakura" ucap naruto

"arigatou o-chanya baa-san," jawabku

""Dou itashimashite, sakura. Oh ya bibi dengar kau dan bibi tsunade akan pindah ke jepang kapan berangkatnya?" tanya khusina baa-san

"besok bi"

"besok, Nani..?!. mendadak sekali,.. memamgnya ada apa?" teriak khusina baa-san

"kata bibi, dia mau secepatnya mengurus perusahaan yang ada di tokyo" jawabku

"oh begitu, dia memang pekerja keras dari dulu makanya perusahaannya maju pesat sekali" terang khusina baa-san

"wah sudah, sore. Pasti bibi akan mencariku Aku pamit ya bi, ja ne" ucapku

"oh, benarkah apa perlu bibi suruh naruto mengantarmu" tanya khusina baa-san

"tidak perlu bi"

"baiklah,..hati-hati di jalan sakura, ja ne", segera saja aku mengambil sepeda yang kuparkir dan melesat pergi dari rumah khusina baa-san. Kukayuh sepedaku kencang-kencang agar cepat sampai dirumah

"hosh-hosh...tadaima"

"okaeri sakura, kau sudah pulang ada apa denganmu kayak habis di kejar hantu saja, oh ya apa kata bibi khusina" tanya bibi

"katanya arigatou gonzaimasu sudah membuatkannya ramen kesukaannya, aku mau tidur aku lelah bi, besok kita akan pergi ke tokyo ya kan" tanyaku

"iya, kau benar. Istirahatlah sakura besok kita aka berangkat jam 10 pagi dan pastinya banyak menguras energi"

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~ THE AROMATIC ROSE BLUE FOR LIFE ME ~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

KRRIINNG

Argh.., sudah pagi rupanya, sebaiknya aku mandi dan menyiapkan barang-barangku ke koper

1 Jam Kemudian

"sakura apa kau sudah siap, cepatlah turun" teriak bibi tsunade

"hai'k bi"

"wah sakura, kau cantik sekali" kata bibi tsunade

" tapi inikan dandananku sehari-hari apa cantiknya bi" tanyaku bingung padahal aku hanya memakai celana pendek ¾ diatas paha dan memakai rompi serta baju warna pink ditambah high heals 3 cm saja. Menurutku itu dandana sehari-hari saja bagiku

"tidak sakura bagiku kau tetap cantik jika memakai apa saja, baiklah ayo kita berangkat" ucap bibi

Tak terasa sudah 1 jam, kami menuju bandara akhirnya kami sampai juga tapi kok ada yang aneh ya ada kepala kuning ada dibandara ini. Sepertinya aku mengenal kepala kuning itu

"bi ayo turun sudah, sampai"

"iya, aku tahu sakura" jawab bibi

Langsung saja salah satu dari rambut kuning itu memelukku "huwah... sakura-chan kau akan pindah lama sekali, aku pasti akan merindukanmu" siapa lagi jika bukan Namikaze Naruto

"naruto jaga sikapmu" kata khusina baa-san

"tenanglah naruto, kau kan bisa berkunjung ketempat kami. Benarkan bi" tanyaku

_**Diberitahukan, pesawat yang menuju Tokyo Jepang akan segera berangkat dalam 5 menit lagi, harap penumpang segera cepat naik ke pesawat**_

"iya, sakura cepatlah nanti kita bisa ketinggalan pesawat" teriak bibi tsunade

"ha...i'k bi. Sayonara khusina baa-san, naruto jaga diri kalian oh ya titip salam kepada minato jii-san"

"iya, sering-seringlah berkunjung kesini sukura" jawab khusina baa-san

"Sayonara Sakura-chan" teriak naruto

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~ THE AROMATIC ROSE BLUE FOR LIFE ME ~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

"Tokyo, Aku Datang..., dan pasti aku akan menemukan Pangeranku"

To Be Continoned...

Author Note's : hai-hai minna-san, diana balik lagi padahal cerita kemaren belum selesai bagaimana baguskah, hancurkah atau gaje gitu mohon kritik dan sarannya secepatnya saya akan post Chapter keduanya, Please View and Reviewnya ya oke-oke... ^,^


End file.
